The Chapters In The Beggining
by Hattie Laraway
Summary: The Chapters In The Beginning; everyone has a love story. This is Amy and Rorys. Enjoy! Spoilers for all episodes so far!
1. Stupid Face

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.. :(**

**The chapters leading up to Rory and Amy becoming husband and wife.. enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Stupid face.<em>

* * *

><p>From the moment they had reached the 'Welcome to Leadworth' sign, Amelia Pond had been adamant that she would hate it. It was too small and too quiet. Everyone spoke funny- not that she had met anyone yet- but she knew they would. They were all <em>stupid<em> and so was Leadworth. The only thing remotely cool about Leadworth was the house, although, even that _smelled_ stupid.

The house was big and old and exciting; it had giant dusty windows framed by white cracked paint. The front (and back) of the house was covered in wild tangle of ivy, the front door almost hidden from view. The steps leading up to the door were old and crumbling and made a very satisfying creak every time she jumped on them.

The whole inside of the house was dusty; in the first room she ran into she found a giant white marble fireplace, a half melted candle and a silver mirror. She studied the mirror before deciding its delicate flower patterns were just too girly, so she put it back on the floor. She had already planned on spending rest of the day exploring the house, but of course her parents had to ruin it- 'Amelia, go and play outside while I unpack our things, I don't want you getting under my feet.' Her parents, she decided, fitted perfectly into Leadworth; they were _stupid_.

She sat outside on the top step watching the moving van disappear into the distance, she looked around glumly, _stupid Leadworth_, she thought. It was quite chilly, there was a bitter wind and looked like it was going to rain quite heavily. Amelia didn't mind. She liked , she had her favourite thick navy coat on, a scarf, and a stripy woolly hat._ And_, she thought slyly, _if she got soaking she could stomp about in the house and get everything else wet to annoy her mum and dad_. She smiled to herself. She looked at the house opposite her own; it was very similar, only the windows were smaller and shinier, and the white paint that framed them wasn't cracked. The ivy that covered the other house was neatly trimmed so you could see the dull brown front door. The steps were paler and smoother_, I bet they don't make a cool creak,_ she thought smugly. She looked at the ivy that ran up the other house, wondering if she could climb up it to the top window on the right hand side.

She stared at the window wondering if she was strong enough to smash it, _no,_ she decided, she wasn't, but she would be if she used a big rock. She looked along the pavement in search of the rock to aid her imagination; she saw one across the road on the pavement. _If I was older_, she thought, _I would be allowed to go and get that rock. IF I was back at home, I would be allowed to do anything I want. Stupid Leadworth._ She looked back to the window. A head popped up, two eyes stared at her. She stared back. They disappeared. A few moments later the dull brown door opened and a small boy stepped out. Immediately, Amelia decided he was stupid. If he was from Leadworth, then he was stupid.

He closed his front door and made his way over to Amelia. It started to rain lightly. As he got closer she could see his hair was long and mousy, almost like a girls, and he had a really big nose. _Just another stupid face in stupid Leadworth,_ she thought.

He stood at the bottom of the steps and she sat unmoving at the top. He was smaller than her, she smiled triumphantly. He saw and he gulped before returning a shy smile back.

'Um, Hi, I'm Rory.' He said, 'What's your name? Do you want to play with me?'

The rain picked up pace. Amelia folded her arms and frowned, even though she was bored, she didn't want to play with _anyone_ from Leadworth.

'No.' she said, 'It's raining.' Hoping that would deter him and he would return to his house.

'Oh. Are you from Scotland?' He asked, his pale green eyes staring at her with curiosity.

'Yes. And it's _much_ better than Leadworth. This place is stupid.' She grumbled, angry that he wasn't leaving yet.

He looked quite intimidated by her, the rain had lightened again and she still hadn't moved. He wiped his hands on his blue trousers.

'Oh.' He said again, unsure how to respond, 'I'm not from Leadworth either.'

She looked at him just as the sun broke through the clouds, her hair set alight, glowing orange and her fierce, piercing emerald eyes stared at him with a mixture of interest and surprise. He gulped.

'I'm Amelia.' She stated, 'how old are you?'

'Eight,' he said proudly, 'how old are you?'

Her face fell.

'Six and three quarters' she grumbled, 'I'm taller than you.' She told him smugly before standing up and jumping down all three steps to prove it.

He looked up at her, 'My mum says I will grow.'

She jumped up one step and looked at him, placing her hands on her hips, just like her mum did when she was in trouble.

'When?' she questioned.

He wriggled slightly, 'Um... I don't know. When I'm older.'

Behind them Amelias front door creaked open and her mum popped her head round the door, 'Amelia, your dinner is ready. Take your wellies off before you come inside, please'

She looked at Rory, 'I have to go.' She smiled, stepping up the steps to her front door, 'Bye Rory!' she disappeared behind the door as he croaked a silent 'bye' to the door. She didn't hear him.

That was the first time Rory Williams met Amelia Pond. That was when he knew he couldn't live without her.


	2. Rory Williams

_Rory Williams._

* * *

><p>Rory Williams was used to getting teased. He was the smallest and youngest boy in his year. He had a big nose and a bad haircut. He wasn't very popular, in fact, he didn't really have any friends, other than Jeff, and that was only because he let Jeff copy him in numeracy. Nobody ever wanted to play with him, and nobody ever wanted to talk to him.<p>

He got into class on time, as usual, and sat at his table. Students started to file in, bored and tired; Monday morning syndrome. No Amelia. Then he remembered she was six, so she would be in the class below. He leant his head on his hands miserably as Mr Hudgeson began to write sums on the board. Today was going to be boring.

Amelia Pond was late. So late, in fact, that she arrived at school just as morning break was beginning, meaning she had missed two lessons. Her aunt dragged her along the corridors to reception, where she signed in and was told that next lesson (history) she would be assigned a buddy to help her find her way around. She was then shepherded by an anxious Aunt Sharon to the playground where she was promptly left, rucksack in hand.

She stood out like a sore thumb, her vivacious hair attracted stares from all the other children. She scowled at them, they were all _stupid._ She wished she knew someone here. She glared at the group of girls on her left who were skipping rope, _what a stupid game,_ she thought, _I'd much rather play pirates or something cool. Girls are stupid._

She looked straight ahead and the group of boys who were running around kicking a football, _I bet I can kick it harder than them,_ she thought. She imagined herself running over to the group of boys and stealing the ball and kicking it high into the air and over the fence.

She turned to her right, spotting Rory in the distance sitting on his own on a low brick wall. She began to make her way over to him; she shouted his name 'Rory!' he looked up. His face was a picture of shock and astonishment. She had almost reached him when one of the boys playing football turned to her,

'What are you talking to big nose for?' he shouted, 'he doesn't have any friends'

She was close enough to see Rory's face flush crimson, he looked down in embarrassment. She looked at the boy who had shouted at her. He was a lot bigger than her, she could see. He had a mean look on his face. She did not like him one bit. Ignoring him, she ran over to Rory.

'Hello Rory.' She beamed at him. His heart soared into his mouth and he couldn't help but beam back at her. She wasn't like anyone he had ever met.

Who's that boy?' she questioned.

He looked away, 'Johnny Matthews.' He looked over at him; he was staring at Amelia with a look of confusion and at Rory with a look of hate. He started to walk towards them. Rory squirmed.

'Hey, carrot head, why are you friends with big nose?' he shouted again.

Amelia whipped around to face him. She gave him a look that made Rory almost faint, 'Shut up. Leave him alone.' She demanded.

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Yes!'

'No!' he shouted

'YES!' she yelled back as she punched him squarely on the nose. He fell over. By now everyone was watching the scowling red head with her small hand curled into a fist. Rory stared at her in admiration. Johnny scrambled to his feet, giving Amelia a defeated glare before storming off back to his friends.

The bell sounded, shakily Rory got to his feet. He smiled at Amelia.

'Thanks.' He whispered as they got to his class line.

'It's okay,' she smiled at him. 'See you at lunch.'

She was gone. He was sad.


	3. Mels

_Mels._

* * *

><p>When Amelia walked into class everyone stared at her. She wanted to go and sit down but she couldn't because she didn't have a place. She looked around the room at the unfamiliar faces. She made eye contact with a girl sitting near the front. The girl smiled at her, unsure she smiled back.<p>

Mrs. Hawkins was exactly that, a hawk. Well, she wasn't an actual hawk, but she was very bird-like. She was thin and pointy and had big round glasses that reminded Amelia of the owl she saw in her garden. She had a beakish hooked nose and sharp blue eyes. She had plump lips and looked quite pleasant when she smiled. When she wasn't smiling, however, she looked angry.

She looked angry when she strode into lesson, barely glancing at Amelia who was standing by her desk.

'Morning class' she smiled, noticing Amelia.

'Oh, hello, you must be Amelia. Welcome to Leadworth primary school! Now, let me see,' she held a piece of paper at arm's length squinting whilst she read.

'Right, Class, this is Amelia Pond. She has just moved to Leadworth and she will be in all your lessons.' A girl on the right frowned slightly.

'Amelia, your buddy is...' she read the piece of paper again, 'Melody.' She pointed to the girl who had smiled at her earlier. Amelia smiled widely. She went and sat down.

'Hi,' Melody said, her voice was mischievous. Amelia stared in awe at her braided hair,_ now that was seriously cool._

'Hi.' Amelia smiled back, 'Are you from Leadworth, Melody?'

Melody laughed, 'Everyone calls me Mels. And Leadworth is stupid; I'm from loads of places. Are you from Scotland?'

Amelia giggled; anyone who thought Leadworth was stupid was going to be a friend of hers. 'Yeah I am, but my stupid Aunt made us move here.'

'I saw what you did to Johnny in break today. That was so cool.' Amelia grinned at her new best friend.

With Mels and Rory, maybe Leadworth wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. The Raggedy Doctor

_The Raggedy Doctor._

* * *

><p>Knock knock knock knock knock knock knock.<p>

He ran downstairs and opened the door to find Amelia waiting for him, impatiently jumping up and down and smiling more than usual. Her face was bright red and her eyes were sparkling, she was obviously very excited.

'Rory! You'll never guess what happened last night! I was praying to Santa when-

'You pray to Santa?'

'Shut up, stupid face, listen! I was praying to Santa when there was this MASSIVE CRASH and I looked out my window and there was a big blue box in my garden and it crushed my shed and this man came OUT OF IT and he said his name was the Doctor and he was soaking wet and that there was a swimming pool inside and that he fell in when he was in the library and then I made him loads of food and he spat it out and then he ate _fish fingers and custard_ and I showed him the crack in my wall and, and then he said that there was a prisoner escaped and he would be back in 5 minutes and he got in the box which was a time machine and it disappeared!' she took a deep breath, her eyes wide with excitement.

Rory wasn't quite sure what to say, his head felt kind of fuzzy, 'um... What did he look like? Did he really break your shed? Can I see?'

'He looked all sort of, funny and he was really weird.' She was almost jumping up and down with excitement.

'Um, cool. Where is he now?'

Amelias face fell. 'He hasn't come back. Yet. But he will! He promised! He wasn't like normal people.'

'Is he pretend?' Rory asked, wondering if this was just another game Amelia had come up with.

She gave him a scowl and clenched her hands. He thought she was going to punch him. It wouldn't surprise him. She was always punching people. To Rory, she did something worse. She turned around, stormed off and didn't speak to him for 3 days. Every time he tried to talk to her she would walk away, Mels in tow. For some reason Mels believed Amelia the first time she told her. But then, Mels was crazy.

_Girls are so weird,_ he thinks.

Three days later there was a knock on his door. He raced downstairs hoping it would be Amelia. It was. She smiled at him,

'Do you want to play Doctor with me?'

He grinned, 'Yeah, okay'

They sit in Amelia's kitchen. Well, Rory is sat down watching Amelia concoct something in a giant bowl. Finished, she places it in front of him; he looks into the bowl in disgust.

* * *

><p>'Fish fingers and custard?'<p>

'Yeah! I told you, that's what he eats. That's _all _he eats.' Seeing his face she pouts sweetly, '_Please,_ Rory, you said you would play Doctor with me.'

He sighs, knowing he can't resist that face, 'okay', he grudgingly agrees and begins to force down the most horrible invention in the universe. She smiles, bright red, he gulps, the sticky, cold mixture wanders down his throat.


	5. Playing Games

_Playing Games._

* * *

><p>'It's my turn to marry him!' Amelia shouts at her best friend.<p>

'NO!' she shouts back, 'it's my turn today! You married him yesterday.' They both pout the same pout and cross their arms. They turn to Rory, who is wearing his father's suit jacket and a tie that's much too big for him.

'Ro-ry' Amelia says sweetly, smiling at him, 'whose turn is it to marry Doctor?'

He gulps. Mels groans, knowing what his reply will be, because it's always the same when Amelia uses that voice, and he's wearing that outfit, 'Um... yours. It's Amelias turn to marry the raggedy Doctor.'

His future wife smiles at him, looking at him as if he isn't really Rory, 'Come on, Doctor, let's get married.'

His heart beats a tiny bit faster as she takes his hand.

* * *

><p>'Amelia, do we have to?' he asks, knowing that either way she will make him play the game.<p>

'Yes.' She insists throwing him a dazzling smile.

'But, I'm 12, you are 10, aren't we too old to play imaginary games?' he protests, knowing the battle is already lost.

'It's not a game, Rory,' Mels pipes up, 'and, he's _real_, not imaginary.'

'Yeah.' Amelia agrees, although a look in her eye says that after all those psychiatrists, she's starting to question his existence, and that she starting to wonder if he will ever come back. But her daughter's faith in him keeps her faith alive, and so they dress Rory up and make him play Doctor.


	6. Jeff

_Jeff._

* * *

><p>She is nearly 16 and has suddenly got even taller, well, her legs have, and she's starting to turn heads when she wears shorter skirts, which she does, a lot. She's unbelievably beautiful. He's still slightly smaller than her, skinny and nerdy and has just had his hair cut shorter. She tells him it looks great and he blushes. She laughs and calls him stupid face and pulls him over to a shop. She links arms with him as they walk through the village. But then it's all ruined. She sees Jeff and goes pink. She lets go of his arm and smiles at Jeff, who looks so much older than Rory, even though he's nearly 2 years younger.<p>

He starts to walk towards them, smiling at her. She giggles in a way Rory has never heard before.

'Hi Amelia' he grins, 'what are you doing hanging round with big nose?' he winks at her. She laughs and punches him lightly on the shoulder, flirting. Rory could die. He stands there like a fish out of water, unsure whether to leave or to stay as he listens to the girl he's in love with flirt with the best looking guy in Leadworth.

'It's Amy now.' She grins, Rory raises his eyebrows. Since when was she called _Amy_?

'Cool. I like that, Amy. Sounds more mature.' He winks at her and he sees her flutter her eye lashes at him seductively. He hates this.

'Anyway, catch you later Amy, going to visit my Nan, see you Rory. Bye Amy.' She blushes again, and watches him walk away.

'Since when have you been Amy?' he asks as soon as Jeff is out of earshot.

'I just felt like a change.' She states, skipping ahead of him. He knows there is more to it but he knows she has no intention of telling him. So he doesn't ask.

It's the day after his 18th birthday and he's getting ready for prom. It's not like a normal prom, but then again this is _Leadworth_; it's more of a party that happens every year for the older years. He's bought a dark brown pinstripe suit, some converse and a blue tie with swirls on. He's trying to be the raggedy doctor. For Amy. He's even left his shirt un-tucked, just for effect. His plan is to surprise her by turning up on her door step in, he checks his watch, 7 minutes. He also plans to tell her he loves her. Like he has been trying to do for the past 3 years. He turns to his right, looking at his bedroom wall that is filled with one child's drawing of the same man. He smiles at them, looking at his favourite one that has the wobbly handwriting that says 'BY AMELIA'.

He looks in the mirror in his mother's room; he runs his hand through his hair nervously. His nose is still big; he hasn't grown into it like he thought he would.

_She's never going to love me,_ he thinks.

It's warm outside, a gentle breeze messes his hair up. Nervously he tries to fix it, before knocking on the door. Nobody answers. He feels stupid standing there dressed as her raggedy Doctor. He suddenly feels like he's a child again, small and insignificant, made to dress up as the man Amy adored, wanting to be that man so much.

'Rory!' Mels voice calls out from behind him, he turns round to face her. She smiles at him pleasantly, which tells him something is wrong, Mels is never normally nice to him.

'Rory, what are you doing?' she asks as she totters over in her heels, not attempting the stairs.

'I was, um, going to surprise Amy. I dressed as the Doctor. You look nice.' He says, noticing her white, strapless, dress.

Her eyes light up as she sees his attire, 'wow, you look seriously cool!' she says impressed before continuing, 'Didn't Amy tell you? She's gone with Jeff. He asked her last week.'

His heart sinks. He can barely bring himself to go to prom, he only does because Mels drags him there, pretending she doesn't notice how upset he is.

They walk into the hall. He spots her immediately, dancing with Jeff. She's never looked so beautiful, her hair is curled and pinned up; her dress is low cut, red, silk, flowing down to the floor. She doesn't look 16, she looks about 20. She's smiling. He smiles despite their predicament because her smile is infectious and he's in love with her. He steps forward unconsciously, almost tripping over because his Converse are too big for him. He wants to go and dance with her, but he's too shy and he can see she's having fun without him so he doesn't. She doesn't notice he's arrived; he sits down on a chair watching her till she does.

There's a really loud crash and everyone turns round knowing it could only be one person. Mels is stood by the speakers laughing wildly, she pulls the plug and the music stops.

'Let's get this party started!' she screams, plugging her i-pod into the speakers. Dance music blares out and the crowd goes wild. She grins mischievously. Noticing the teachers heading in her direction, she disappears into the dancing crowd. He spots her later dancing near Amy with some boy he doesn't really recognize.

An hour later he's still sat watching Amy, alone. She's still dancing with Jeff, although Mels and that other boy are with them too. Suddenly the music changes to a slow song. The girls go red and giggle. He sees Mels mouth something to Amy, 'I didn't realise I even had that music on there!' they dissolve into laughter. Mels is the first to put her arms round the boy's neck. Amy soon follows suit. Rory wants to look away but he can't bring himself too. Halfway through the song Mels and the boy stop dancing and she leads him over to the corner where Rory is sitting. Looking around for the first time, Rory realises this is the couples corner and hastily gets up. He passes Mels and the boy, giving her a look that says 'don't tell Amy I was even here.' She smiles and nods at him. He reaches the door, turning round to look at Amy one last time before he leaves. The song has stopped, Amy and Jeff are kissing. He runs home.

He lies in bed, vowing that tomorrow he will tell her how he feels. But instead he spends the next few months picking out outfits for her to wear on her dates with Jeff, because he can't refuse and he knows it's the only time he will get to see her.


	7. Amelia Pond

Amelia Pond.

* * *

><p>He hugs her whilst she's crying. She doesn't cry for long. He half wishes she would cry a bit more so he could stay hugging her. But she's too strong for that. She wipes her eyes before declaring she's fine. He asks her if she's sure she's okay.<p>

'I'm fine Rory, honestly. I was going to dump him anyway. I don't even like him, not really. He was stupid. I was only going out with him because-' she pauses, looking into Rorys eyes with an emotion he can't really detect because it looks like love but he knows it can't be that.

'You are way too good for him anyway.' _And me,_ He thinks.

'Oh Rory, you really are the best friend.' she says, hugging him again. He cringes at the word _friend_.

Mels turns up a few hours later and immediately starts hurling abuse around about Jeff. Amy laughs. The three of them sit downstairs on the sofa watching girly films. Mels is the first to fall asleep, her snores resonate around the room and Amy and Rory giggle silently. He checks the time realising he has to be home.

'I have to go, I'll get my coat and stuff and then come and say bye' he says.

By the time he returns she's fast asleep, he tiptoes over and tucks the blankets around his two best friends.

'Night Amy' he whispers. Then lets himself out.


	8. Stealing Busses

_Stealing Busses._

* * *

><p>Almost a year later, on Amys 19th birthday, she gets a call from an unknown number. Rory looks at her phone in disbelief, 'not again?' he asks her, she rolls her eyes.<p>

They arrive at the police station, Amy jumps out the car. He waits behind in his mini. Minutes later Mels comes skipping up to the car, beaming at Rory. Amy comes running behind her, angry.

'Hi Rory!' Mels cries as she opens the door.

'Hi Mels.' He replies, 'what did you do this time?'

'Stole a bus,' she says nonchalantly.

Amy flings the car door open, sits down and slams it shut, 'Seriously Mels! I can't believe you! Who does that?'

'Me,' she replies grinning, 'Happy birthday Amy!'

He looks at Amy and they roll their eyes at each other. Sometimes, it felt like she was their disobedient child. In a way it made them closer.

They get home, Amy still furious with her, stormed up to her room. When Mels and Rory arrive she is already pacing up and down. Rory sits down behind her; Mels picks up the model of the raggedy doctors blue box on the side as she comes in, and then flops down on Amy's bed, casually spinning it round in her hand.

'It was late; I took a bus' she says, almost as if this justifies her actions.

'Erm, you stole a bus' he states.

Amy turns round, her arms crossed, 'Who steals a bus?'

'I returned it' she says, spinning the mini TARDIS round in her hands, giving off an air of boredom. The kind a teenager gives when being told off.

'You drove it through the botanical garden!'

She giggles then, 'Shortcut.'

Amy looks like she's about to explode, 'Why can't you just act like a person, hmm? Like a normal, _legal_, person?'

Mels sits up, 'I dunno, maybe I need a doctor' she grins, before Amy snatches the TARDIS from her.

'Stop it.' She says. He watches her, spellbound, _she's going to make a great mum_, he thinks. He picks his bag up.

'Er, I'd better go, on earlies tomorrow.' He gets up, beginning to walk to the door.

Mels grins, 'It's all right for you. You've got Mr. Perfect keeping you right.'

'He's not even real.' She protests, 'just a stupid dream when I was a kid' she chucks the TARDIS back to Mels who catches it.

'I wasn't talking about him.'

'What, Rory? How have I "got" Rory?' He freezes in the door, for one moment he swears his heart stops beating, but then it's there, thumping wildly in his chest. He turns round shakily.

'Yeah. How has she "got" me?' he asks, really unsure how to play this without giving anything away.

'He's not mine.' She says, confused.

He's really shaking now, 'No. No. I'm not hers.'

Mels smirks knowingly, tossing the TARDIS from one hand to the other, 'Come on. Seriously. It's got to be you two. Oh cut to the song, it's getting boring.'

Amy looks almost sad at this, 'Nice thought, okay. But completely impossible.'

Rory looks at her; he can almost hear his heart shattering, 'Yeah. Impossible.'

She looks at him then back to Mels.

'I'd love to. He's gorgeous. He's my favourite guy.' She looks at him, she pats his shoulder, 'But he's, you know- gay.'

'-A friend' Hearing only her last word he turns to her, 'I'm not gay.' He says, even more confused, and slightly hurt.

She looks at him with those piercing eyes, 'Yes you are.' She says confidently.

'No. No I'm not.' He says, trying hard not to look upset. Melody giggles in the background.

'Of course you are. Don't be stupid. In the whole time I've known you, when have you shown the slightest interest in a girl.'

Mels smiles smugly, 'Penny in the air.'

She continues, 'I've known you for what? Ten years. I've seen you practically every day. Name one girl you've paid the slightest bit of attention to.'

He couldn't take this anymore, she thought he was gay. _Gay_. That explained a lot, but didn't make it any better.

He took one look at her and ran out the room.


	9. The Macarena

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.. for now..**

* * *

><p><em>The Macarena.<em>

* * *

><p>He heard her calling after him as he raced down the stairs. He tried to block out the voice he loved so much that was calling his name. <em>Gay. Gay!<em>

'Rory, wait! Rory! Please, Rory wait!' He reached the front door, pulling it open and running- not bothering to close it behind him in his haste to get away.

'Rory WILLIAMS! Please Rory just wait! Stupid face!'

He stopped at that, spinning round.

'Um, there's not a lot to talk about. You thought I was gay...' he gulped; he could feel his palms beginning to sweat.

'But, you watched _girl_ films with me when I was sick! You never, _ever_ looked at any girls, and you were always so _nice_!'

'Um, yeah, but, um, isn't that what, um, boyfriends do..'

Her eyes widened slightly, seeing her reaction he looked down at the floor.

'It's true, what I said, you _are_ my favourite guy.' She spoke softly, stepping closer to him slowly. She tilted her head slightly, looking at him inquisitively.

'Thanks.' He muttered, 'look, Amy, I really have to go, I'm on earlies.'

He started to walk away but she ran after him, pulling him back by his arm.

'Wait, can't we just talk? Please, Rory.'

'What is there to talk about?' he hesitated slightly, 'were not, you, I, we-' he mumbled, wiping his hands self-consciously on his trousers.

A sudden blare of music sounded, making Amy and Rory glance up at Amy's bedroom window- _Mels_. They saw a small hand open the window, the Macarena danced through the air, swirling round in the breeze. Without thinking they gave each other the I-can't-believe-she's-done-that look, laughing. It was a wonderful moment of happiness that made Rorys gut twinge - _gay _- and made something stir in Amy that had always been there.

'_Heeeeyy, Macarena!'_

Without thinking she ran up to him and wrapped her arms round his neck. His arms fell nervously around her waist. She looked into his eyes, mischievously grinning. His bag fell to the floor with a small thump; the delighted laughter of Mels was just audible above the music. Amy pressed herself closer to him; he wrapped his arms tighter around his waist. Her hands reached up to his head, pulling him closer until their lips met.

The first kiss was his, gentle, his lips were tentative, scared of her reaction. The second kiss was hers, for him. The kiss that told him she felt the same- the wonderful, fairytale kiss that only Amelia Pond could create. And the second kiss was theirs, the hungry kiss, the kiss that waited so long to bloom and now it was flourishing, flowing and growing for all the years it couldn't. The third kiss didn't stop until it was ripped apart by none other than Mels.

'Oi, you two, stop it! It's disgusting, it's like watching your mum and dad kiss!' She laughed; there was a slight tint to her voice, a slight glint in her eyes. Like she knew something they didn't.

Rory went red and looked down to the floor. Amy took his hand. He smiled.


End file.
